


Breathless

by Swagphia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drowning, Gang Member Marc Anciel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nathaniel is w e a k, lol, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Marc and Nathaniel's date get interrupted.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: MarcNath Fics!, Secret Santa 2020





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zy_Khrymzynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/gifts).



> Is the Akuma is basically Syren? Yes.  
> Do I care? No.

“Have you considered saving the planet?” Eva asks, plastering on her best smile, holding a pamphlet out to another person who just pushes past her.

Eva always had a passion for the environment and didn’t hesitate to sign up to volunteer for Good Planet. Even if it was just spreading awareness, Eva loved helping in some tiny way. The only problem is PEOPLE KEEP IGNORING HER! Eva could feel her anger grow by the second, then she saw a man throw his garbage into the Seine. Her mind blanked.

* * *

  
  


Marc and Nathaniel were just trying to have a nice date. They had been eating ice cream, staring into the Seine, just talking, when an Akuma showed up. 

The Akuma made the Seine’s water level rise, quickly.

Marc and Nathaniel do what any logical person would do and ran. They ran as fast as they could, trying to get as far away from the Seine as possible. What they hadn’t accounted for was one of them being  _ much _ faster than the other. Nathaniel spends all day drawing or working at his mom’s restaurant. Marc is in a gang and spends all day fighting. 

Obviously, Nathaniel falls behind. Unfortunately, that little bit of distance was enough for the water to just barely snatch him up. 

* * *

  
  


“No!” Marc cries out as he sees his boyfriend dragged into the water.

Marc had turned around when he realized Nathaniel had fallen behind, just in time to see Nathaniel be claimed by the river. 

Desperately, Marc jumps into the water to save Nathaniel.

* * *

  
  


Nathaniel’s lungs are already burning. It’s been barely 15 seconds and he already feels like dying. He should be able to hold his breath longer, right? Why does it already hurt so much?

_ Don’t breathe, don’t breathe, don’t breathe, concentrate on not breathing.  _ He can’t focus on anything else, if he stops thinking about it for a second, he’s sure his lungs would quickly fill with water.

Ladybug better fix this soon, he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold on.

Just as he’s about to pass out, he feels strong arms wrap around his waist.

* * *

  
  


Marc gasps for air as he manages to bring Nathaniel’s head above the water. Frantically, he swims over to the top of a truck that’s just barely over the water. Laying Nathaniel down, Marc suddenly wishes he knew how to do CPR. 

_ Pulse, pulse, WHERE’S HIS PULSE????  _ Marc freaks out, Nathaniel doesn’t have a pulse, he’s dead,  _ Nathaniel is dead,  _ oh, wait, there’s his pulse. Is Nathaniel breathing though, he needs to do CPR, doesn’t he. WHY DOESN’T HE KNOW CPR?!?

Marc continues worriedly hovering over Nathaniel’s still body,  _ why is he so still? _

What is taking Ladybug and Chat Noir such a long time? Is the Akuma really that tough? It’s basically Syren, right? What with the whole flooding the city and stuff. Hawkmoth really needs to come up with new ideas. He’s so unoriginal.

_ Wow, Nathaniel’s really pretty _ Marc finds his mind drifting now that there’s nothing he can do other than wait for the Miraculous Cure and for Nathaniel to wake up.

Suddenly, Nathaniel jerks up and opens his eyes.

“Wha-What happened? Marc?” Nathaniel asks, looking around, “Oh, right the Akuma.”

Marc stares at him for a moment before hugging his boyfriend, “You will work out every day from now on, you need to be able to run away from Akumas.” He scolded Nathaniel’s abysmal physical abilities.

“Hey, I’m ok, aren’t I?” Nathaniel laughs, “All because of my strong, handsome boyfriend.”

“I  _ am _ very handsome,” Marc agrees, finally letting go of Nathaniel.

Nathaniel looks at the water below, “This is just discount Syren, huh?”

“Yeah.”

Nathaniel sighs, laying down on the truck, “Why do all of our dates get interrupted by Akumas?” 

“We’re cursed.”

Nathaniel hums in agreement and Marc lays down next to him, letting his head rest on his boyfriend’s chest.

Suddenly, a bunch of magical ladybugs fly over them, fixing all of the damage caused.

“Well,” Nathaniel says, sitting up, “We need to get some new ice cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a Secret Santa Gift Exchange with my friends on the NathMarc Multiverse discord server: https://discord.gg/CgBPz9z


End file.
